Coming back for you
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: Yo sé que hay millones de kilómetros entre nuestros corazones, pero iré corriendo hacia ti, sin importar cuán lejos estés... Bien sabes que volveré por ti. No te preocupes, nena. Volveré por ti... Así que más vale que me esperes, que mantengas la cama caliente para mí y que durante toda la noche, suspires por mí y me brindes tu amor. (Cover image: thesearchingastronaut/Tumblr)


**Disclaimer:** _"AVATAR: La leyenda de Korra"_ le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

**Rated:** M (Advertencia: contenido subido de tono)

* * *

Nota: Este FanFic participa en el RETO NORMAL DE MARZO: "**Historias de un colchón**", del foro:** ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

**Coming back for you**

'

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? — asiento rendida ante su petición.

Sin duda alguna, quiero que se quede aquí, que no se aparte de mi lado... Pero sus palabras y en especial su mirada, me suenan a despedida.

Quizás se ausente por un par de meses más, y tan sólo con pensar en ello, inmediatamente los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.  
Él me las seca antes de que resbalaran hasta mi mentón, pero no dice nada porque conoce perfectamente qué es lo que me afecta en estos momentos tan difíciles.  
Luego se irgue y me tiende la mano, se la tomo y juntos vamos hacia mi habitación.

Una vez allí, se desnuda frente a mí sin vacilaciones mientras lo observo embelesada. Bolin es fuerte, sensual y además posee un porte varonil que no sólo me humedece la boca.

En cuanto está desnudo, se sienta en la cama y yo me acerco a él. Dejo que me desvista, lo hace lentamente y con mimo, sin quitar ni un segundo sus ojos verdes de los míos.  
Cuando me tiene completamente desnuda, se levanta y me abraza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Me aprieta con delicadeza contra él y siento que, a pesar de todo lo grande que es, se refugia en mí.

Estamos desnudos. Piel con piel, latido con latido. Inclina su cabeza en busca de mis labios. Se los ofrezco, soy suya sin que me lo pida. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos con una ternura que me pone la piel de gallina y después su lengua pasea con deleite por todo el interior de mi boca. Sabe que aquello me encanta y siempre logra robarme el aliento.

Sus besos me hacen entender que me ha echado tanto de menos como yo a él, aunque aún me tiene que explicar muchas cosas.

Dejo que acaricie mi cuerpo mientras llevo una mano a su cabello y lo revuelvo para deshacerme del aspecto "inteligente y profesional" al que su jefa lo tiene sometido. Lo amo tal y como es, pero algo en él parece haber cambiado desde la última vez en que lo vi.  
Tres años bastaron para que la larga distancia entre nosotros provocara una tensión en la relación, y él no se da cuenta que eso se originó justo cuando se alió a Kuvira y su ejército para ayudar a unificar al Reino Tierra bajo su poder...

Tan perdida estaba en su dulce y pausado beso, que me estremecí y hasta solté un débil gemido al sentir su erección entre mis piernas, entonces él se separa de mí y se endereza en el colchón. No deja de mirarme y, atraída como un imán, de nuevo me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

— Opal... — me dice con su voz ronca — Te deseo

Asiento hipnotizada, dándole mi consentimiento. Continúo sentada sobre sus piernas y observo cómo se pone con rapidez un preservativo. Pronto las yemas de sus dedos suben por mi columna y trazan círculos sobre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto y la finura de sus dedos. Cuando los abro, su boca busca la mía y me besa mientras me estruja contra él.

Una de sus manos abandona mi cintura para subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi corto cabello. Lo agarra y tira cuidadosamente de él. Mi cuello queda totalmente expuesto ante su boca y lo succiona con ansiedad, haciéndome suspirar de placer. Su otra mano libre llega hasta mis pechos, que quedan ante él. Su boca se dirige hacia ellos y los devora. Me suelta el cabello y puedo volver a mirarlo a la cara. Sus manos ahora se encuentran a cada lado de mis pechos y, con reclamación, los junta y los comprime para meterse ambos pezones en la boca al mismo tiempo.

Perduramos más de diez minutos entregándonos mil caricias, hasta que mi impaciencia hace que me alce sobre sus piernas y yo misma introduzca su miembro en mi interior. El maestro lava cierra los ojos con fuerza y siento que se retrae para mantener su auto-control. Lentamente muevo mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás en busca de nuestro placer. Su voz al suspirar mi nombre y la suavidad de sus dedos al pasar por mi cuerpo, me enciende.

Acerco nuevamente su boca a mis pechos. Él los acepta y los lame con desesperación. El calor se apodera de mí cuando siento que él ha dejado en mis manos el momento. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me escurro entre sus piernas y, con atención, tomo su miembro y acerco mi boca para introducirlo en ella. Lo siento temblar al repartirle besos cargados de pasión y sonrío victoriosa cuando lo escucho jadear y lo veo recostado en el cabecero con los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula está tensa y tiembla de gozo. ¡Sí! Lo conseguí.

De pronto, noto sus manos en mi cabeza y sus caderas comienzan a moverse para acomodar aún más su miembro en mi boca. Eso me impulsa a seguir mientras siento cómo todo él se contrae de placer.

La sensación me enloquece. Pongo una de mis manos sobre sus marcados abdominales y le clavo las uñas. Eso lo hace gemir más fuerte mientras sus caderas no paran de moverse. Pero insatisfecha, atrapo su miembro con mis manos y vuelvo a masturbarlo con firmes embestidas. El cuerpo de Bolin se arquea una y otra vez, pero se niega a dejarse llevar.

— Por favor, hazlo — su tono suplicante me lleva a obedecerlo.

De nueva cuenta me posiciono sobre él y entonces me penetra. Mi cuerpo lo recibe gustoso y me apoyo de sus hombros para no resbalar mientras él me sujeta con posesión del trasero y con demanda me hace subir y bajar a su propio ritmo.

Cuando el orgasmo me llega, grito y me retuerzo sobre él. Entonces, me sostiene de la cintura y siento la resistencia de sus manos, cómo me aprieta una sola vez más hacia él y luego se deja llevar en silencio.

Permanezco abrazada a él unos minutos. Me niego a mirarlo, me niego a dejar de abrazarlo. No quiero que esto acabe y, menos aún, perderlo.

Pero, finalmente, Bolin se levanta de la cama y me arrastra con él. Se retira el protector y lo desecha, recoge un pañuelo de papel de mi tocador y me limpia por si acaso, después se limpia a sí mismo.

Sin mediar palabra, me coloca la ropa interior y una blusa de tirantes, y él se pone los calzoncillos.  
Apaga la luz de la lámpara que está sobre la mesita de noche y me obliga a tumbarme junto a él. Esta vez me da la vuelta y se aferra por detrás.

No hablamos, no decimos nada. Sólo intentamos descansar mientras los dos oímos el sonido de las respiraciones durante nuestra despedida...

'

* * *

**N/A: **¡Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores! :3

Sí, tal como dice el título, este FF fue inspirado en la canción: _"Coming back for you",_ de **Maroon 5**. ¡Deberían escucharla!

Aproveché la oportunidad para trabajar con esta pareja que tanto me tiene enamorada últimamente :D ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! *-*

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Espero que se encuentren bien! :*


End file.
